The Love Of Bastest and Bes
by KOGAxPARIS
Summary: The rencarnation of the daughter of Bast helps her cousin Rick O'Connel and finds her long lost love Bes.
1. Chapter 1

Rick O'Connel stared at Beni that was going back to the pyramid, retreating from the battle. Rick turned to his side and looked at his cousin Sahara looking at him not surprised. She turned to face the battle. She couldn't wait to blow the men off of their horses.

The Turks came closer "Steady… Steady… Fire!" Rick screamed. They all shoot at the Turks and rebullet them. The Turks came and killed at least 20 men. Sahara and Rick ran towards to the pyramid. "Beni don't you close that door!" Rick yelled. Beni closed it before they got there. Rick grabbed Sahara's hand and moved from the bullets. Sahara got her sword out and killed 2 of the Turks but soon one of them shoot them out of her hands. They were surrounded. Sahara looked up out of instinct and looked at the cliff with the figures on their horses. 'Do I know you?' She thought.

Suddenly the sand started to move. The Turks fled on their horses. The sand went over Sahara. Rick grabbed her hand and fled. As they stared at the city Hamunaptra faded away.

While the city faded Sahara looked up again at the figures. 'Do I know that woman?' Thought a man on the cliff. He focused on her. "Ardeth? What about them?" "Leave them be, besides the city is safe." He said after taking his mind off of her.


	2. Chapter 2

3 YEARS LATER

Rick was in a cell when a woman named Evy came and saved him.

Rick went through a crowd of people in the city of Cairo. He hope that his cousin never moved. "Remind me again what are we doing?" Jonathan asked as he and his sister Evy . Rick sighed. "We are trying to find my cousin. She knows Ancient Egyptain and –" "I do too", Evy said cutting him off. "And Arabic. Besides with the Egyptian blood inside her the natives will trust her. And I am not going off to that city again without someone who is capable of any weapon. She is my cousin. Her name is Sahara O'Connel." Rick finished saying that when he rang a doorbell. He was surprised when he saw a woman about 5'9, dark brown hair, ocean blue green eyes, her black pants and tan long selves shirt. "Well Sahara you still live in this house I see." Rick said. "Well…. Rick I see that you are still alive and well. And I see that you have brought company. Please come in." Sahara stepped to her side. They walked in Jonathan kept staring. 'Beautiful' he thought.

Sahara sat down "So what do you need this time?" She said looking at her cousin."Well we need you to help us go back to the 'City of the Dead'." "Depends on 'we'?" Sahara answered "This is Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan." Rick replied. "Pleasure to meet you Sahara" Jonathan said, putting his hand out to her so she can shake his. He was eager to be next to an exotic beauty. She soon took Evy's hand.

"So…" Rick said . "Are you in?" "Yeah what the hell" Sahara said. "Then met us by the port" Rick answered " Will do, captain." She said mocking him.

"Aah… There is my little cousin." Rick said with a big smile on his face. They were all on a boat waiting for it to go. Rick saw that she had 2 bags. One for clothes and the other well….. any weapon on the face of the planet. Suddenly the ship went away from the dock. Rick approached a table that Sahara and Jonathan were playing card on. "Rick why don't you play with us." Sahara said. "Yeah , and see if this doll face will play with us too?" Said one of the Americans. "These men are going to that city of the dead as well." Sahara said not looking at the Americans. "yeah we bet 500 bucks that we get there before you." Said an American. "Who sais that we were going there?" Rick asked. Everyone looked at Jonathan. Sahara raised an eyebrow at Rick. He knew what she meant. 'These Americans are a threat to us'?

"Alright," Rick said. Sahara looked at him surprised that he is not shooting guns at them. "What makes you so confident? We have someone who's been there. Do you?" Sahara looked at Rick 'Beni' they both thought. Jonathan was about to say something but Sahara got up and left the table with Rick.

She pointed at a shadow that was behind a box. Rick saw that. And went over there and picked it up. "Hello Beni." They both said pissed off. "So you are the one helping the Americans?" Rick said. "So are you going to lead them in the desert to let them die?" Sahara asked. "No… They only pay half now and half later. Why are you going back?" Beni asked "None of your business." Rick answered throwing Beni overboard. "Bye Beni" Sahara said in a singing voice.

Rick was down at the other end. Sahara looked down and saw wet foot prints. She looked over and saw the Americans helping Beni on board. Sahara followed the foot prints. The prints led into Evys room. Sahara heard her reading and then screamed. Sahara opened the door and shoot at the man in black. The man fell to the ground injured. Sahara grabbed a bag and took Evys hand. She found Jonathan coming down the hall and grabbed him too. She threw them overboard. Rick was going to Evys room but when she grabbed his arm and he saw that they were in the water. They jumped over as well.

Rick and the others were on one side as the Americans were on the other. "O'Connel's! We have the horses!" Beni screamed over the water. "Well Beni you are on the wrong side of the river!" Rick yelled back. Beni thought for a second and pitched a fit.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they were in a village. Evy came back in new black clothing. Rick looked at her slightly blushing. Sahara looked at him 'Rick is in love' She thought to herself. "Theses camels are disgusting"! Jonthan said bringing them towards us. 'Not just the camels'. The warden started to sing off pitched as they rode towards the city.

Sahara looked at the cliff and saw the hooded figures again. Sahara was about to turn but Rick looked at her. She went forward. 'What if they were the same guys on the ship or, were they the same ones who rescued her when she was 13?' She asked that question to herself. But kept heading forward.

Sahara and Rick saw the Americans waiting for the city to appear. And as the city appeared off they went. Sahara and Evy on their camels both got there at the same time. Jonathan said aloud "Looks like we get 500 bucks."

Sahara gave Evy her tools as they went down into the hole. "Let me know if there are any bugs! I hate bugs!" When they got down there Sahara said "There should be mirrors to light our way." Evy found them and light the room when she finished what she was saying. They were in the mummifying room. Evy was exicited.

They went down further and found the legs of Anubis . They all heard a moaning sound Sahara and Rick pulled their guns out and were face to face with the Americans. "O'Connel you scared us." Said one "Likewise" said Rick. Sahara followed Evy and Jonathan out with Rick behind.

"Your guts were ripped out and stuffed in jars?" Rick asked." And your heart" Evy said. Sahara laughed at Ricks face. "Then they shove a red hot poker up your nose, stirred your brains around and yanked them out of your nose." Sahara added and saw that Rick winced. "Jonathan if I don't survive this don't mummify me.""Likewise" Jonathan answered as a rock hit the ceiling as he was playing golf with it.

A large sarcophagus fell from beneath Anubis. Evy said "He must been important." "Or bad." Sahara added. They both dusted the tomb and Evy read "He who will …" "Not be named" Sahara finished. "Look". Jonathan said. "It looks like a look we might need a key." Rick said. "A key! That's what the man on the boat was looking for." Evy exclaimed. She took out the puzzle box and put it in place as she begin to turn the key…

The warden begin to scream and running down the hall. He pushed passed the group and fell. He was dead. "What do you think killed him?" Evy asked as Rick came back to the campsite. "The Americans had some bad luck as well. " Rick answered." Maybe this place is cursed" Jonathan said. "Oh for goodness sake." "You don't believe in curses?" Sahara asked looking at Evy. "No , if I can touch and see it then its real. That's what I believe in." Suddenly the sound of shouting in the distance. Sahara and Rick grabbed their guns and ran towards the fight.

Ardeth had been fighting a man when someone jumped on him and made him fell off of his horse. When he saw who it was. He stopped. It was that same woman 3 years ago. She came towards him. He pulled his sword out but she shoot it out of his hand. 'Beautiful and skilled'. He pulled his other sword and sliced the gun out of her hands. She fell to the ground. Rick came to her side with a dynamite in his hand. Ardeth stopped "Enough! Halagh!" He looked at Rick "We will shed no more blood. But you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day." He said as he turned to leave. Sahara got up to attack him again but as he turned she stopped in place. He got onto his horse and left.

"Well what was that all about?" Jonathan asked. "Its obvious, isn't it? Old Seti's fortune has to be under the sand." Said one of the Americans. "These are desert tribesmen. They don't give a damn about gold they value water." Sahara shot back at them. "Then what were they doing here?" Evy asked. "Pure evil…" Rick muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A woman walking down one of the halls in the Bast temple. With a crown of gold with jewels and stones with a purple stone in the middle with a white crescent moon on the top, a slave bracelet with a chain that attached to her middle finger, with a belt of thousands of jewels and the purple stone and white crescent moon, with a purple shear mask and a necklace with a blue crescent moon with a black cat on it. In her gold bra with purple jewels, her arm and stomach made into a mummify cloth, with a gold skirt with a light golden shear over it with a purple line down the middle and ties at the end of the skirt and 2 egyptain daggers. The servants came down the hall and bowed saying "Princess Bastest."_**

**_She came to a room where a man with black hair and eyes of shining tree bark came towards her. She ran towards him and said "Bes my love." He looked into her loving light blue eyes with his hands in her black soft hair. And slowly went towards to kiss her. Then the sound of swords…_**

Sahara woke up from the sound Rick was still awake."False alarm." He told her. She laid back down and fell asleep but dreamt of nothing.

"Oooh, I've dreamed of this my whole life?" Evy said excited. "You dream of dead guys?" Rick teased as him and Jonathan struggled to open the tomb. When they did the corpse popped out, scaring everyone. "I've never seen a mummy look like this. He looks so, so …" "Juciy" Sahara added to Evys sentence. "Look he's still decomposing," Evy said. They walked towards it Evy traced the fingernail marks and said "He was buried alive." Sahara looked at the message "Death is only the beginning," it said.

"Look what I found!" Evy yelled. "Scarab beatles," Evy said, "Flesh eaters." "They slowly ate our warden alive." Sahara said.

_**There was her friend Taweret practicing with her trainer to be the protector of the queen of the temple. As they passed by. Bes took Bastest face and was slowly to her lips…**_

"Sahara wake up" Evy said Saphara rolled over "Please." Evy was holding to a big book, Rick was watching. "This is the book of the dead" Evy said excited. She opened it." The last parts of this is old, older then the ones I know. Can you read them?" Sahara looked at it and read "Amun-Ra, Amun-Dia. Sue aharam tups sinme abat baya. Im hutep seewe sitsue atue atue atue." "NO!" Screamed the doctor." You must not read aloud from the book."

The wind blew. Everyone started to wake up. She looked down and saw what she read. It was a book of curses. She cursed in Arabic under her breathe and grabbed everyone towards the pyramid as a swarm of locusts went towards them. They were slowly walking down the hall as the ground shook and a heap of scarabs burst out. "Run!" Rick screamed. They ran in the other direction. They ran across a bridge. Rick and Jonathan were on one side as Sahara and Evy on the other. Sahara and Evy laid against the wall and the wall moved. When the scarabs passed. Rick and Jonathan saw that they were gone. "Where's Evy and Sahara?" Jonathan asked, panic. The Americans came running as a swarm of scarabs behind them. "Lets go!" Rick yelled.

Evy and Sahara saw one of the Americans. But when he turned around his eyes were out of it sockets. Sahara and Evy went against a wall as a mummy came towards us. Sahara grabbed her gun out and snarled at her "Nefertiri." Rick took a shoot and grabbed them. "You saw it too, right?" Jonathan cried as they ran for their lives. "Uh-huh!" Evy whimpered. "What the hell was it?" Rick demanded. They were outside and saw about a dozen of men with guns. She saw the one that was about to kill her.

Seeing him again made her cheeks red. As the Americans emerged Ardeth pulled down his scarf to reveal his face. Sahara pulled her gun out and was about to shot him, but stopped. Under her breathe she said" Bes "."I told you to leave or die. Now you may have killed us all. You have unleashed the creature that we have feared for over 3000 years." Ardeth said. Sahara shooked her head "Relax, Rick got him." "Sahara " Rick said meaning to stop. 'They call her Sahara.' Ardeth thought. "No mortal weapon can kill this creature! He is not of this world." Ardeth said angry. He stepped to the side to reveal the American with no eyes. "What did you do to him" said one of the Americans. "We saved him! Saved him before the creature could finish him. You should leave quickly before he finishes you all. Nola! Imshee!" His men walked towards the tunnel." I told you, Rick got him!" Sahara growled. Ardeth turned to face her "Know this , this creature is a bringer of death. He will never eat, never sleep, and he will never stop." At that second Sahara wanted to grab his face and kiss him but turned her face away. He turned and walked into the tunnel. 'Great' thought Sahara 'but he was right'.


	5. Chapter 5

Sahara was at the bar drinking a martini when Rick got there. "I am so sorry Rick. I was half asleep when I read that book. I have doomed us all." Rick looked at her as she looked at the bar table. "Hey, it was an accident. How could you know that a 3000 year old mummy would come back to life." Rick answered. She looked at him and smiled. Jonathan and the Americans came to their side. "How's your friend?" Rick asked. The American looked at her, "He had his eyes and tongue ripped out, and now a mummy is out to kill us. How would you feel?" After the Americans left. Sahara felt more miserable. Rick, Jonathan, and Sahara all asked for a shot. As mostly everyone took their shoots at the same time. They spout it out. "Blood", Rick said. "He's here". Sahara replied. They ran to Evy. "Oh Evelyn!" Rick cried. "We've got problems", Jonathan said. As they got her fire came out of the sky like hail. They entered the closes room. They found a Burns who was a corpse and the mummy somewhat regenerated. Rick and Sahara started shooting at the mummy. But he pushed them to the floor. Sahara got nearly up and saw the mummy about to kiss Evy. "Miew" Sahara yelled by instinct. The cat jumped on the piano where Sahara was pointing. The mummy saw the cat and turned into sand out the window. "Sahara what did you say?" Rick said looking at her like she made the cat jump on the piano. "She said cat in ancient Egyptian." Evy said.

They went to the museum. "Are you sure?" asked Rick as they marched in. "He's the only person I know who can help", Evy replied. As they entered the wax room. "YOU!" They all yelled as everyone except for Evy and Jonathan pulled out their guns. "What's he doing here?" asked Rick. "Do you really want to know? Or would you rather shoot us?" said the old man. Sahara looked at the desert man. She put hers down first and then the Americans and so did Rick. "After what I saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here." Rick answered.

"We are part of a secret organization that has protected Hamunaptra for over 3000 years. We have sworn at manhood to keep that creature from destroying the world", said the curator. Ardeth broke in. "And now, because of you, we might have failed." Evy stared. "And you think that this justifies the killing of innocent men?" "Yes!" both men yelled. "Question, why doesn't he like cats?" Rick asked. "They are guardians of the Underworld."Sahara answered." Yes that is true. He'll probably fear them until he is fully regenerated. And then he will fear nothing. " Ardeth said cutting in. Rick stared at her. "So is that why you said cat in Egyptian?" Sahara sighed "I did that out of instinct." "One more thing, both times he's seen me he called me Anch-Su-Namun, and tried to kiss me. As he called Sahara Nefertiri and tried to kill her." Evy said. Sahara wondered off into the wax room. "It's because of his love for Anch-Su-Namun that Nefertiri cursed him. Apparently that after 3000 years he still loves the other and hates the other." Ardeth answered. "That's romantic, but what does it have to do with me?" She asked. "Perhaps he will once again try to raise his love from the dead. And he has already chosen his human sacrifice." Ardeth replied. Sahara wondered to the back and saw a statue of the woman from her dream. She saw the blue moon and black cat necklace. She stuffed it into her pocket. "Bad luck." Jonathan muttered. "Or not, it may just give us time to kill the creature." Said the curator. "We will need all the help we can get, his powers are growing…" Ardeth said looking up. Everybody saw the moon covering the sun.

"You 2 are staying here." Rick ordered. He picked up Evy and tried Sahara. But Sahara fought until Ardeth picked her up. And they put both of them into the room. Sahara was surprised by Ardeth. But she tried to make it through the door before it closed. She got there and it was locked. She reached for her gun to shoot at the lock but somehow Ardeth got it. She sat in the chair close to the door ready to attack Rick and Ardeth. Evy fell asleep. 30 mins later Sahara fell to a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bes and Bastest kissed on each others lips. It was like his lips were like fire and hers like ice. The kiss was lustful. It was like steam coming from their lips. Bastest blushed a crimson red. They pulled away and hold each other looking into each others eyes. Bastest pushed him away a she saw the king come through the door. "Bastest my- - -"**_

Sahara woke up from the sound of screaming. She reached to the door which was unlocked somehow. Sahara saw the cat and the corpse of one of the Americans. She grabbed the cat without the mummy noticing. She went on the other side of the bed. The mummy turned into sand and got on the bed where Evy laid. As he leaned in to kiss her. He planted one on her lips as she woke up. Rick and the others came in. The mummy screamed. "Look what I got. Boo" Sahara said as the mummy turned and saw the cat and left screaming.

They all went back to the museum. Evy was going on about how the books got switched. She was looking to find out where the other book was. Sahara wasn't paying attention as Ardeth came up to her and asked" Are you alright." Sahara looked at him and said "yes." In her shy voice. He smiled at that. She turned thinking 'hello how can a hot guy like that like a girl like you.' She got closer to the thing that Evy was reading. The others saw a mob of people coming through the doors. Evy was on the correct sentence until Sahara said "Under the feet of Horus." They all rushed outside where Jonathan had the car already there. They left in the car. Suddenly the mob jumped on the car pulling the last American to the ground. It was to late to go back. The mummy got him. The car crashed. They got out of the car. They were trapped. "Kitar mefaros ineelio isilion" Said the mummy fully regenerated. "Come with me my princess it is time to make you mine forever." Beni translated. "For all eternity idiot." Yelled Sahara. Then the mummy said something else. (Sorry tried finding translation). Beni replied "And for Nefertiri to become my sacrifice to Anubis." "Kuntash dinav me ilio" Said the mummy. "Take my hand and I will spare your friends." Beni said. They both walked towards the mummy. "No" Rick said. Ardeth was about to attack. "No guys" said Sahara. "Live today fight tomorrow." Said the curator. Imhotep walked away with both of them in their hands. "Chi kome!" The mob moved closer to them. Rick found a man hole and they all jumped in the curator stayed to fight the mob.

Sahara and Evy was on the sand near the city. They heard the sound of an airplane and they knew it was Rick, Jonathan, and Ardeth. But Imhotep made them crashed into the sand by his sandstorm.

Ardeth and the others found the statue of Horus and found the Book of Life. Imhotep's priest's where coming down the tunnel. "Keep going" Ardeth yelled. He shot at the mummies but it did nothing. " Save your girl. Kill the creature. And you better safe Sahara or I will haunt you in the afterlife." He jumped into the tunnel as Rick and Jonathan made their escape.

_**"- - - daughter" said the king. Coming to hug her. She was suppose to have a husband by then but never could chose the men he chosen. Then he looked at Bes. "How about Bes?" She screamed "Yes!" Bes and Bastest kissed and were married.**_ Suddenly she saw Ardeth's face.

And woke up finding her self on a cross like necklace for the Egyptians. And she saw Evy on the table below her. "Shut up and open the book Jonathan! It's the only way to kill him!" Evy screamed as Imhotep walked closer to him. "I need the key!" cried Jonathan. "Its in his robes." Jonathan fled as Rick started killing the other mummies. Jonathan gave Evy the symbols. "Arash iumu taska!" Other deadly mummies came. "Finish the symbols!" yelled Sahara. "I can't understand it!" Jonathan protested. "Tell me the symbol!" yelled Evy. "Ihimu kataya!" screamed Imhotep. The soldiers attacked Rick

"Hurry Jonathan!" Evy yelled. "This last one is a … a bird, a stork!" Evy froze. "Amenefas!" Sahara screamed. "Hootash femma amenefas!" screamed Jonathan. The mummies froze in place. "Fakuska Anch-Su-Namun!" The soldiers turned to the mummy her and killed her. Evy was free from the chains. Imhotep saw that and got his dagger out and tried to struck Sahara.

But when he aimed it broke into a million pieces. The necklace from the museum protected her. It whispered "_you will not attack my daughter Bastest. I am her mother Bast in her previous life. You will not touch her."_ Rick cut off his arm that held the dagger. "Got it" Jonathan said. Holding up the key. Imhotep attacked Rick. Evy released Sahara off the cross. Jonathan handed them the book and key. Sahara spoke out. "Kadi-smal , kadi-smal. Paradus, paradus." Imhotep stared in disbelief. A ghostly chariot came and pulled Imhotep's powers away. "I thought it would kill him!" Rick said. And stabbed Imhotep. "He's mortal." Evy said. Imhotep went backwards and fell into the black lake.

"Death is only the beginning." Sahara said. The walls moved. They ran out losing the book. Sahara and Rick saw Beni and tried to save him but it was to late. "Bye Beni." Rick said.

They went across the sand without the rocks falling on top of them. They were safe. As Sahara looked around she didn't see Ardeth she asked "Where's Ardeth?" in a sad voice. "He risked his life for us and precisely you." Rick answered. She looked at the sand and a tear fell. She wiped her eyes. Suddenly a hand came upon her shoulder. "Ardeth!" Sahara yelled. She was shocked and happy. "You all have earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people", Ardeth said. To Sahara he said in Egyptian "And you have earned more from me." He kissed her hand. "We will meet again?" He said to us all as he went his way. "So we go home empty-handed again", Jonathan sighed. Rick looked at Evy. "I wouldn't say that." Sahara agreed thinking of Ardeth. They all left to go back home.

The End of Part 1


	7. The Mummy Returns

10 Years later

Sahara saw Evy kicked a snake passing Rick. "Those things are poisonous you know", Rick said. "Only if they bite you", Sahara answered. Evy laughed. Rick and her were talking about the painting on the wall. Sahara's mind drifted. She was thinking about him. Ardeth . She missed him. They haven't seen each other in 10 years. Then she was hearing the sound of kissing. She turned and saw Rick and Evy kissing. She walked away until Evy said "Come help me with this wall, Sahara?" Sahara turned back "OK." Evy, Rick, and Sahara helped opening the wall. "This place is all I can think about lately, Rick?" Evy said. He nodded as he followed. "Ever since I had that dream. It worries me." Evy said. "I have had the same dream too", Sahara said. Rick just followed and listened. "Guys, no one has been down here for 3000 years. Except for the dead guys." Rick replied. "Evy, pull down that le-" Evy pulled down the lever and the wall opened. "Then how do we know exactly where were going." Evy answered. They went down the hall. The walls changed. Evy saw a woman walking down that looked like her. Sahara saw the same thing but it was the same woman in her dreams. Then it vanished. "Did you see that?" Sahara asked Evy. "Yeah, but not the same woman from your dream", Evy answered. "Well if you 2 were there back then, then help me", Rick replied. "Evy come turns this." Sahara said. Evy came over and asked "Why?" "Because I think my woman in the vision is younger than yours", Sahara answered. Evy put her hand on the turn wheel and turned and opened. Rick was shocked. Evy looked at Sahara like she was right. Inside they saw 2 corpses next to a table with a box. Sahara was asking Evy, "Have you been here?" Evy looked around and looked at the box. "It's the emblem of the Scorpion King", Evy exclaimed. "But he is pure myth", Sahara said. Evy opened the box. "It's the Bracelet of Anubis", Evy said. A rumbling noise came down the tunnel. "Put that back", Rick said. "It's too late Rick", Sahara answered. They ran down the hall. And came a big rush of water.

They were saved but when they saw the pillars down. "Alex?" Rick said. "Mum, Dad, Sahara, I can explain everthing."

They were back in London.


	8. Chapter 8

\

Ardeth was watching men on the sand of the city of the dead. They were looking for something. He knew that it would be involving the O'Connel's and Sahara. He looked depressed, he missed her.

"Hey Evy…, those knickers, are not mine." Sahara pointed out. "Jonathan…" Rick groaned. While Rick went to put Jonathan into his grave. Evy went down stairs with a book towards their son Alex. "Happy to be out of the sun and into the rain?" Evy asked. "Couldn't be happier", Alex replied. She handed him the book. "It's the year of the Scorpion", Evy pointed out. "Neat", he said looking at the book. Evy went into the other room.

"Alex, it you've lost that key, your mother is going to kill you", Sahara warned. "I haven't lost it, I just can't find it", Alex replied. "Well for your sake, I hope you start finding it." Sahara answered back. "I'll find it Cousin Sahara. There's nothing to worry about." Alex said. "Good evening." Said an unfamiliar voice. Sahara got up and pushed Alex behind her. "Who the hell are you?" She requested. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here for the chest of course", said the man in red robes. "Too damn bad", said Evy coming in and grabbing to swords and handing one to Sahara. "Whoa, um, mom, Sahara? Maybe not the best idea." Alex said. "Alex, get back there", Evy demanded. Then other men in red robes came out of nowhere. "I think it's time to call for dad." Alex protested. "Now I will kill you, and take the chest," said the man in the red robes.

"I think not", a voice from behind. Sahara's eyes widened when she saw… Ardeth. "Ardeth? What are you doing here?" Sahara asked shockingly. "I think explanations are best kept for later", he said clamly. Sahara smirked at him. "Ardeth Bay." The man muttered. "Lock-Nah", Ardeth replied. "Oh, you 2 know each other", Sahara said in fake kindness. "Aleh!"Lock-Na ordered, his men attacked. Evy cartwheeled away from one and kicking another in the face. "Whoa, mom where did you learn that?" Alex yelled. "I have no idea", she replied. "What sort of trouble did you get yourself into this time, Sahara?" Ardeth yelled. "You tell me Ardeth you know them." She yelled back. A man came from behind her and she flipped him over. Evy was being choked to death until she hit him in his face. "Now that I learned from your father", she told Alex. "Not bad for a medjai, and 2 women."Lock-Nah gazed at them. "What's in the chest?" Ardeth asked as Lock-Nah jumped him. "The Bracelet of Anubis!" Sahara replied. Ardeth and Lock-Nah attacked each other. "Alex get the box and run!" Sahara yelled at Alex. When Sahara turned around a man hit her in the face so hard. She blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up slightly and saw that she was in a car with the men in red robes and the had the chest. She was so weak that she fell asleep. Ardeth, Rick, Evy , and Alex ran after the car but they knew it was too fast. Rick grabbed Ardeth and told him "We'll get her later." Jonathan came close behind. Ardeth showed them a picture of a man. Alex ripped it out of his hands. "Hey! I know him! He's the curator at the British Museum." Alex said. "Are you sure?" Ardeth asked looking at him. "He's right. He spends more time there than here." Rick answered. "Let's go." "Okay, you're, Bad guys are here, Sahara's been kidnapped. Let me guess", Rick said. "Yes, the creature is back from the grave. There is a woman who knows things that only a person from 3000 years ago would know. And to get the Bracelet of Anubis" Ardeth answered. "Well I wouldn't get too worried just yet", Alex said pulling out his arm was the bracelet. "Is that gold?" Jonathan asked. "Well my son, you have started a chain reaction that could bring in the next apocalypse!" Ardeth said to Alex. Alex gasped. Rick told Ardeth "You lighten up" He turned to Alex. "You big trouble." He turned to Jonathan." You get in the car." They got to the museum.

"Alex, Jonathan, stay and protect the car." Rick ordered them as he, Evy , and Ardeth went inside.

_**Bes and Bastest was in their room on their wedding night. Bes kissed her sweetly and romantically. She laid down before him. He slowly took her clothes as so did he. He kissed her body sweetly and lightly making her blush. He kissed her lips as he slowly- - -**_

She woke up with her hands tied with rope. She heard a man talking in ancient Egyptian reading from the book of the dead. 'No!' she thought. Rick and the others walked down the hallway as mummies in their coffins came to life. They started shooting them into bits. Sahara stared in horror as Imhotep walked and stared around. A woman came down walking in a black dress. For some reason Sahara thought that maybe Evy knew her. "Danu ay ach vue, Tue rach ganudae wa ka awae motis" Said the woman to Imhotep. Sahara struggled to get free but it was no use. "Burn her!" Said the woman. As the men threw her into the fire.

Ardeth jumped up and catched her. "Ardeth!" She yelled in relief. "Are you all right, my princess?" She blushed."Of course, Untie me!" she ordered. Rick came out and started shooting at Imhotep. " It won't do any good!" Sahara yelled at him as they ran back outside to the car. Suddenly Imhotep released the mummy-soldiers "Not these guys again!" Rick groaned. Jonathan came with Alex in a bus. "What's wrong with my car?" Rick protested. "Well the key broke." Jonathan said. "And besides it was his idea." He said pointing at Alex. "Was not." "Was too." They protested at each other as the others got on. "Shut up and drive."Sahara ordered. The mummies crashed Rick's car. "Oh I hate mummies." Rick muttered.

One of the mummies entered through the roof and attacked Sahara. She blew off its head. She got up, a bullet went past her and blew up another mummy. She saw that Ardeth got that one. The others battled and blew mummies up. They were safe.

Jonathan and Alex were glad. Sahara and Alex saw Rick and Evy kissing. "Get a room." Alex protested. Sahara closed her eyes and remembered the dream. She opened them and saw Ardeth staring at her. She blushed. She quickly looked away. 'Oh god' she thought. She tried to stand up straight but couldn't. Ardeth put his hand on her back helping her. The coldness and touch of his hand made her shiver all she wanted was to kiss him. Until…

"Alex!" Rick and Evy screamed. They ran after him but it was too late. " Do not worry he is wearing the Bracelet they will need him." Ardeth said. "Oh, Wait… Alex is wearing the Bracelet!"Sahara angrily said. Evy was mad as well. "Is it because you 2 are having those dreams." Rick asked. "I think so."Sahara replied. "I just don't want anyone wearing that Bracelet." Evy protested. "Well we need to get there before they do." Ardeth said. "We need a magic carpet." Rick answered.


	10. Chapter 10small lemon

"This is a magic carpet?" Evy protested. "It's ok, he's a professional", Rick reassured her. "Izzy!" Rick exclaimed. Izzy ran. "Oh, he definitely remembers you!" Sahara giggled. "He's a little shy." Rick walked towards him. "Izzy, come here." Rick demanded. "Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care O'Connell! Every time I hook up with you I get shot! Last time I got shot in the ass!" Izzy exclaimed. Sahara laughed. "Listen you are going to get paid." Rick told him. Izzy had his eyes on Jonathans gold rod. "Should I throw it and see if he fetches it.?" Sahara giggled. "Give me that golden stick and you have a deal." Izzy replied. Rick grabbed it and tossed it. "Get to work." As that happened the Medjai came.

Ardeth came down to the others. "Horus!" The bird flew past him and landed on Saphara's shoulder and nuzzeled her hair. "He likes you." Ardeth said grabbing him."Pet bird." Jonathan asked. "My best and most clever friend", Ardeth replied. "Allah humana!" he yelled to the others. They repeated. And rode away. They went towards the balloon until Ardeth stopped her. " You are still wearing the necklace of Bastest."He said pointing at it. Sahara looked down and looked back up and blushed and walked away from him.

It was night time and everyone except for Rick and Izzy fell asleep.

_**A man was kissing a woman that looked like Sahara. The man turned and saw himself.**_

Ardeth woke up and saw Sahara asleep beside him. He was unsure to go back to sleep so he stayed up and watch with Rick.

(small lemon)

_**He slowly entered her. She cried in pain. "Are you all right, my princess?" asked Bes. "Yes…" she replied as he went in and out. Out and in. The pain slowly went away with every thrust that her lover had. They went faster and faster at every minute. Soon they reached their climax. And fell asleep in each others arms.**_

(end)

Sahara woke up and it was day she saw Ardeth beside her watching the sunrise. She laid there and stared. She wondered 'Was Ardeth, Bes in a past life?' She didn't know. Then Ardeth turned to her "Good morning, my princess." She blushed. "Good morning." She said as she got up and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

"Look Sahara I know you have been having weird dreams but stop thinking about it", Rick said. "Say that to Evy then." Sahara said pointing at her. Evy looked at her and looked at Rick. "Well now I see why Alex got that bracelet. I mean Evy was the protector, Rick a guardian that will kill the Scorpion King, and me the daughter of Bast", Sahara said looking at both of them. "Wait…" Ardeth said. "You are telling me that you all have been having weird dreams, and I thought I was the only one." "Then what did you dream about?" Evy asked. Ardeth started at her and answered " I was kissing a woman, a beautiful one in fact." He finished saying that looking at Sahara. Sahara turned the other way blushing.

"This cannot be true", Rick exclaimed. "Oh well like when we didn't believe of mummies coming back to life like Ardeth said." Sahara said kind of yelling. Ardeth looked at her while she was defending him. "But there needs to be more truth to be proven", Rick yelled back. " Well what about this necklace I got from the museum those years ago when Imhotep tried to kill me but it broke into a million pieces and said that I was the daughter of Bast and ever since then this pain in my back that feels like I'm getting a tattoo!" Sahara yelled back.

"What pain are you talking about?" Rick looked at her like she was a whacko. Sahara turned around and left her shirt to show where it hurt on her back. Evy leaned forward, "Sahara you don't have tattoos , do you?" "No." Sahara answered. " Well it looks like the blood as resin to the surface from you scratching it and made a dark red tattoo." "What!" Rick said leaning in while Evy got a pencil and paper to draw the tat. When she was done the picture was a full moon with a crescent one on top and 2 Egyptian daggers on the side. Ardeth looked at the image and remembered that the woman in the dream had a mark like that on her shoulder. Sahara looked at the picture "That's the same mark as the woman in my dreams has on her shoulder." Ardeth looked at her with a shocking face. They settled down to think about it. Evy was on the railing. She had a vision of fighting a woman and becoming the protector and seeing her father get killed. Evy went overboard like she did in the dream. Rick grabbed her and Sahara grabbed Rick and Evy's foot as Ardeth grabbed Sahara by the waist. When they got her on board they fell. Evy was on Rick as Sahara was on Ardeth. Sahara and Ardeth gazed into each others eyes until Evy went on about her vision. "Ok!" Rick said trying to make her stop talking. " I believe you guys." Rick sat down and fell asleep. Soon everyone else did.


	12. Chapter 12small lemon

_**In the morning Bastest woke up alone in her bed. Suddenly Bes came in and kissed her lips hungrily as if it was the last kiss he will have as he always kissed her. She has been asleep for hours and got dressed and went to go see her father. Her father and her talked about her and Bes having kids, and many of them. She told her father " We will get what we get." Her father looked at her while she walked out. Bes was training the new Medjai's when Bastest came to his side and kissed him on the cheek lightly. Soon it got dark and everyone had a feast in the main hall. The danced and ate until everyone left. Bastest and Bes were so tried that they suddenly went to sleep.**_

Ardeth dreamt of that woman again.

(small lemon but from before)

_**Bes and Bastest was in their room on their wedding night. Bes kissed her sweetly and romantically. She laid down before him. He slowly took her clothes as so did he. He kissed her body sweetly and lightly making her blush. He kissed her lips as he slowly entered her. She cried in pain. "Are you all right, my princess?" asked Bes. "Yes…" she replied as he went in and out. Out and in. The pain slowly went away with every thrust that her lover had. They went faster and faster at every minute. Soon they reached their climax. And fell asleep in each others arms.**_

(end)

He woke up sweating like he was the one having sex. He looked at Sahara sleeping at her side. He leaned down to lightly kisse her until Izzy grunted watching him. "If you do that Rick will have your head." Ardeth looked over at Rick and Evy who were both asleep. He turned around and went back to sleep but dreamt of darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone woke up when Izzy screamed "We're in trouble!" Sahara looked at the water with Imhoteps face. Ardeth locked himself and Sahara on the side of the blimb. Evy and Rick did the same thing as Jonathan succored himself as Izzy went side to side. Suddenly the whole blimb went down into a forest of green. The others went down a path until Horus was shot. Ardeth was about to run after him until he saw Sahara's face and decided to help her instead and went ahead.

They went down the path and found the men and red robes and Alex. Rick and the others bulleted their guns near a cliff while Rick and Ardeth went down to save Alex. Sahara, Evy, and Jonathan stayed on the cliff to watch from above. The men in red robes down below walked on the forest floor until the wind blew and heard footsteps coming their way. The men in red robes spread out to find the noise and kill it. Suddenly one man went down and another with the noise of yelps and screeching. The muntants would not touch Imhotep and his lover. They made their way through the fight. "Dad!" Screamed Alex.

Rick grabbed his son and fled as Ardeth fought Lock-Nah. The mutants killed the red robe men with poison. Ardeth made one finally swing and killed Lock-Nah. Sahara, Evy, and Jonathan went down to help Rick and Ardeth. Rick and Alex met up with Sahara, Evy and Jonathan. Alex exclaimed "I need to get the bracelet off now of I will die on the 7th day, which I today." "Oh my god." Evy muttered. Rick picked up Alex and ran to the temple. They got there just in time. The bracelet fell off and Alex threw it to the other side of him.

Anch-Su-Namun came and stabbed Evy when they got there as Imhotep stabbed Sahara as well. Rick screamed "NO!". As he ran towards them. Anch-Su-Namun and Imhotep were gone Evy and Sahara were dyeing. "Evys last words were "Protect Alex." As Saharas words were "Tell him I love him." They died. Rick cried for losing his wife and cousin.

Rick went after Imhotep to stop the Scorpion King. Alex and Jonathan stayed with the bodies of Evy and Sahara. Alex remembered the book of The Dead. Jonathan carried Sahara on his back and Evy in his arms. Into the temple they went. Ardeth went to tell the other Medjais about Anubis army. They came to the battle. Rick began to fight Imhotep. Jonathan fought Anch-Su-Namun while Alex read from the book of The Dead to bring back Evy and Sahara. Ardeth went forward into battle with the others to fight the army. Jonathan was getting beat up as Rick distracted Imhotep from waking the Scorpion King. "Hootash naraba oos Veesloo, Ahm kum ra .. . Ahm kum Dei. ..." Said Alex reading from the book of The Dead. Jonathan yelled "Hurry up." Alex's voice echoed in the golden chamber: "Ef-day Shokran. . . . Efday Shokran something. . . . Uncle Jon! I don't know what this last symbol means!" Alex yelled back. "It's a bird a stork!" Jonathan said "I remember that one." Anch-Su-Namun hit Jonathan in the face. "Ahmenophus!" he yelled. Lighting up, Alex blurted, "That's it! Efday Shokran Ahmenophus!" A bright light came from Sahara and Evy. Jonathan was getting beaten up from Anch-Su-Namun.


	14. Chapter 14

Evy stepped in and saved Jonathan. Sahara came and grabbed Jonathan and Alex. "U 3 go and help your father. Leave her to me." They ran down the hall. "Nefertiti." "Anch-Su-Namun." They girls began to fight. Rick yelled at Jonathan " The gold rod turns into a spear!" The Scorpion King came and attacked Rick. Jonathan and Alex tried to open it into a spear as Sahara watched Rick being attacked. Ardeth and the others fought their 2nd battle with Anubis army. Alex opened the spear Jonathan threw at towards Rick. Imhotep grabbed it and thrown it towards the Scorpion King. Rick grabbed it before it strike the King. Rick threw it at the Scorpion King and plunged into its chest. Sahara went up and stabbed it further into the king. " I am Bastest. Take your Anubis army back to Anubis and tell him. I will be waiting for him." The king died and took the army with him. Ardeth yelled in victory. Until he heard Sahara call his name." Ardeth… Ardeth… Help me." The wind whispered into his ear he ran towards the temple.

Rick and Imhotep were about to fall into the lake of the dead. Evy came and helped Rick. Anch-Su-Namun left Imhotep to die. They got out. They climbed to the top of the temple. When Sahara looked at the sky she froze. She closed her eyes and was lifted towards the sky. They watched her and climbed up. Izzy came just in time as Jonathan fell upside down and grabbed the diamond at the top of the temple. The temple and the forest vanished they saw Sahara still in the sky. Izzy put down the blimp as Ardeth came towards them watching Sahara came down slowly. Ardeth came up to her and catched her. She woke up "Ardeth." She looked in her hand and saw a bracelet that was in her past live. While she was up there she saw and told them "I saw myself as Bastest and Ardeth as Bes. We were marrie dand had a little girl named Emu. And this was the bracelet that we gave her." Ardeth looked at her and went towards her lips and kissed her.

The kissed went forward towards their wedding. Ardeth and her wearing their Egyptian clothing in the Ancient times. They went on their honeymoon.


	15. Chapter 15 Lemon

In the bed layed Sahara. Ardeth came towards her and entered his tongue into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure. He slowly took her clothes off as she did the same. He nibbled onto her neck. Ardeth went down to her bare breast and suckled like a child. She went through his hair with her hands. Slowly we went down and licked her juices. She moaned his name. As he began to nibble at her clitoris she grabbed his hair into her hands and arched her back. When he went up to her she knew what was going to happen next. He slowly entered her. It was painfully but gentle. He waited until Sahara nodded her head. He went slow. She began to moan "Ardeth…" He went faster at the sound. Her fingernails dugged into Ardeth's back but he loved the feeling at the time. They went as fast as they could. Slowly they released. Sahara fell asleep in Ardeths arms.


	16. Chapter 16

One year later

Rick, Evy, Alex, and Jonathan came into the Mejais village to see Sahara and Ardeths child. A little girl with black hair and cat green eyes named Luna. She was soon turned out to be the real Reincarnation of Princess Emu's helper and was turned into an Egyptian Mau until the granddaughter of Bast, Princess Emu would return.

(look for "Princess Emu is the new Catwoman" )


End file.
